Solve for $y$, $- \dfrac{3y - 3}{3y - 10} = \dfrac{1}{8} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $3y - 10$ $ -(3y - 3) = \dfrac{3y - 10}{8} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $8$ $ -8(3y - 3) = 3y - 10 $ $-24y + 24 = 3y - 10$ $24 = 27y - 10$ $34 = 27y$ $27y = 34$ $y = \dfrac{34}{27}$